


Stars And Tinsel of Silver

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Light BDSM, Never forget the praise kink..., Prompt - Decorations, Sexual Content, Written for WW2018WinterFluffEvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: It's their first Yuletide spent as a couple, and Pippa wants to ensure everything is perfect. She wants to overtake Hecate's unpleasant memories of Yule, with moments of them basking in one another's presence.Decorations would help toward that goal, but Hecate seems averse... Perhaps there may be something Pippa can do to change her mind?





	Stars And Tinsel of Silver

“Darling, don’t you think we should do something to make it a bit more festive in here?”

They were in Hecate’s rooms at Cackle’s, legs tangled underneath the dark, silken sheets. Pippa’s head was nestled into the crook of her lover’s neck, her question whispered into the sweet skin, still flushed from their earlier exertions.

“Definitely not. I’ve enough to deal with, what with my classroom being vandalized twice in the space of three days.”

“Your classroom was not vandalized!” The arm that had been thrown over Hecate’s middle, slapped at her arm in mock chastisement. “The girls were simply decorating, it is rather dark in there, and it’s Yule, Hiccup. A time for fun and joy.”

“Be that as it may, when students come to my class, I expect them to work hard, and learn.” Pippa laughed at the petulant grumble, and yet, a part of the blonde was saddened.

As a child, Yuletide had not been the same experience for Hecate as it had been for Pippa. Hecate had not received any gifts, her family hadn’t decorated their home, there hadn’t been any celebrations apart from the age-old witching tradition of lighting a candle to welcome the new year. 

At school, Pippa had tried to change that. She’d gifted Hecate with meaningful trinkets. She’d woven a decorative, red ribbon through dark curls. She’d mirrored her before the clock struck twelve, and she’d wished her the happiest of new year's.

But this would be their first Yule as a couple, something Pippa had wished for each and every year as she lit her candle, and she wanted it to be special. She wanted Hecate to know how much she was loved.

“And a few strands of tinsel prevent you from teaching?”

“Yes,” Hecate huffed.

“Oh, Hiccup, you are ridiculous...” Laughing, Pippa maneuvered herself so she and Hecate were eye to eye. They were still nude underneath the covers, and Hecate’s eyes were transfixed as Pippa’s breasts were revealed. Pippa leaned over her lover, hands either side of Hecate’s head.

"But you love me anyway?" Instead of stating the obvious, the inflection at the end of Hecate's sentence suggested she was questioning Pippa.

“Of course, I do.” Pippa leant down, bringing their lips together softly. “I love you so much Hecate...”

Moaning lowly, Hecate kissed Pippa with much more fervor and urgency. Licking along the seam of Pippa’s lips, Hecate begged for entrance.

It was a bittersweet pride that filled Pippa upon her lover’s reaction to three simple words. Pippa told Hecate she loved her every day, and each time, Hecate looked at her in disbelief. Pippa hoped one day, she’d be able to reassure Hecate enough that she never questioned her worth again.

When the kiss finally broke, Pippa traced her lover’s features lovingly. “I’m going to make this the best Yule…”

 

* * *

 

It was Friday afternoon and Pippa had travelled to Cackles during lunchtime. She wouldn’t see Hecate until classes had finished, but that gave her plenty of time to practice her flair for interior decorating.

It wasn’t until five o’clock that evening that Pippa heard the approach of steps, she knew it was Hecate’s heeled boots clicking along the stone floor. Pippa’s hands shook with nervous anticipation.

When Hecate took her first, few steps into her rooms, she stopped short. The silver garland that had been hung from the candelabra hit Hecate with the force of a speeding broom.

“Pippa, what...?”

“Surprise...” Pippa stepped forward, Morgana in her arms. She took the fact that Hecate had not shouted or walked away as a good sign. Her lover’s eyes were wide as saucers, and her lips were pressed into a thin line, but when she saw her familiar dressed in a red tutu, a sprig of holly hanging from her collar, Hecate’s mouth fell open.

“What...have you done, to my cat?” The question was enunciated slowly, Pippa holding Morgana a little closer, the lack of expression in Hecate’s voice made Pippa ill at ease.

“She’s dressed for Yule.” Scratching behind Morgana’s ears, Pippa cooed. “Aren’t you, darling?”

When Morgana meowed in reply, Pippa turned to Hecate. “Look, she’s happy.”

Fighting a smirk, Hecate turned her attention around the rest of the room decked in festive colours. “And you’ve vandalised my quarters I see.”

"No, darling. We've spoken about this - I've decorated."

“Funny, I remember the conversation going along the lines of me specifying I didn’t want any decorations.”

“Oh, I thought you’d said; ‘yes, Pippa! I’d love for you to festify my rooms!”

“There’s no such word as ‘festify’, and if there was, I doubt it would be one I was likely to use.”

“Alright, alright, I know you said you didn’t want any decorations but, Hecate, isn’t it beautiful?” Releasing Morgana from her arms, Pippa made a move to clasp Hecate’s hand - she breathed a sigh of relief when Hecate did not pull away.

Leading Hecate toward the previously, sparse dressing table, Pippa opened her arms presenting a small, black tree. “I even got you a little tree of darkness, so not everything is so bright and happy.”

Hecate did laugh at that, loud and warm. “Well, it’s much better than the one you have standing by my window.”

Both of them looked toward the large, bay window, where a considerably tall tree of forest-green stood. Instead of blocking the sun, the tree and its bright-pink baubles were reflecting the light in fractals. "Yes, darling." Pippa chuckled, her arms snaking around Hecate's neck. "Your little, gothic tree is much nicer than our beautiful fir tree that I've spent hours fixing."

“You’re very beautiful, Pipsqueak.” The abrupt softness of her lover was puzzling, but at the same time, extremely welcoming.

“As are you, Hiccup.” She leant up, kissing deep-red lips quickly. “I did try, but I found I wasn’t quite tall enough. Will you help me?”

“What with?” Hecate asked.

“The star, of course. I need you to help me put the star on top of the tree.”

“If it pleases you...”

Pippa squeaked with excitement, dragging Hecate by the wrists over to the tree. She handed the brunette a beautiful silver star.

“What do I do?” Hecate whispered. Pippa was struck by the childlike tone, it had almost slipped her mind that this was Hecate’s first true experience of Yule that wasn’t tainted with the shadow of her Father. It was touching that it got to be Pippa who spent it with her, but she knew it was a tradition that should’ve been ingrained in Hecate when she was a child. Hecate should have had the chance to enjoy a happy Yuletide with her family. But Pippa supposed, she was Hecate’s family now, and Hecate hers.

“You just place it on top...”

“Like this?”

Long arms stretching, Hecate situated the star carefully, before turning to Pippa like a child seeking affirmation.

“Yes, darling, like that. Thank you.”

There was no mistaking the blush that topped Hecate’s cheeks, nor the impish smile that started to form. “I don’t know how you failed to do that by yourself, you are a witch after all.”

“When I was small, my Dad always lifted me high on his shoulders, so I could put the star on top of the tree. It was a special moment, he called me his little star, and only I could touch the real star. You’re my star, Hecate Hardbroom, and I wanted you to be the one to finish our tree...” Pippa maintained eye contact the whole time, trying to ensure that Hecate knew the truth of her words.

“Pippa...” Hecate breathed, “you shouldn’t say such things to me...”

The blonde took Hecate into her arms, fitting them together perfectly, all in the search for closeness. “Why not?”

“B-because..." Hecate trembled, her head coming to rest atop Pippa's blonde curls, inhaling deeply. "Because I might start to believe you..."

“Hecate... Hecate, darling, look at me.” Their eyes connected, Hecate’s lip quivering. “You are the dearest thing to me. My Hiccup, you are so loved, I love you so much. I am yours, darling, mind body and soul...I am yours...”

“You’re mine?” Again, the disbelief in a Hecate’s voice was overwhelming. The lump in Pippa’s throat made it hard to swallow.

“Hecate Hardbroom, I Pippa Pentangle, am yours, only yours...I have been yours since we were fifteen, I’m still yours at nearly fifty, and I will be yours until my dying breath.”

“My Pipsqeak?” Hecate half laughed, half sobbed.

“Your Pipsqeak," Pippa affirmed.

Who moved first, Pippa did not know, and when they tumbled onto the bed, there were no telling Hecate's limbs from her own. Every point of contact was felt.

Pippa managed to gain the upper hand. Climbing atop the ever-so-regal Hecate, Pippa felt very much in control. As she sat straight, Pippa grew warm at the intensity of Hecate’s gaze.

The brunette lay there at Pippa’s mercy, her eyes blown wide, pupils dilated. The soft swell of her chest heaved as she waited to see what Pippa would do.

Taking both of her hands, Pippa started at her knees. Dragging them upward, over her own curves, Pippa allowed her magic to melt away the fabric of her dress. She felt the vibration of Hecate’s moan as Pippa was left in nothing but soft-pink lace.

Her path didn’t stop there, her fingers met the strands of gold held in a chignon by a simple clasp. The pin was removed slowly, allowing Hecate to watch as each curl tumbled free and fell around bronzed shoulders.

Pippa had intended to stop there, but witnessing Hecate’s reaction so far had made her feel powerful and confident in Hecate’s admiration. Her hands descended the length of her body in the same manner of their assent.

Something between a moan and growl left Hecate’s throat as she gazed upon the nude form of her lover. Although Pippa was comfortable in her own skin and knew the persuasion her appearance held, the way Hecate looked at her in moments such as these made her feel like a goddess being worshipped. Only Hecate saw the true beauty of Pippa.

"I love you." At that moment, Hecate's voice was so unlike her everyday facade. Pippa heard the weight of the expression, it stole all breath from her lungs. It propelled her forwards; her kiss finding Hecate with all the passion and want she could muster.

Arousal filled the room like currents of electricity.

“This has to go...” Pippa had moved from Hecate’s lips, along the sharp line of her jaw, but her search for pale skin was halted there, the ridiculously, high collar of her lover’s dress protected Hecate like a cage. Neither of them was in any fit state to competently utilize their magic by this point, and although Pippa enjoyed stripping Hecate bare, with a deliberate slowness, she had not the time or the patience for any of her usual teasing today. All she wanted was the skin-to-skin contact that would drive them both wild.

Pulling Hecate into a seated position, Pippa attempted to undo the small buttons that ran the length of the taller woman’s spine. She fought with them in exasperation, growling in frustration and rolling her hips with need. Finally, the last button came free and Hecate removed her arms leaving her top half exposed, but for a black basque of lace and silk.

Before laying Hecate down once more, Pippa removed the pins which held raven tresses high. One by one they were a scattered onto the floor until Pippa could collect a fistful of Hecate's hair, pulling none too gently and baring the inviting flesh of her lover's neck. Hecate gasped and dug her fingertips into the soft curves of Pippa's hips, and when teeth bit lightly, Hecate's whole being shuddered in pleasure.

After thoroughly defacing the skin of Hecate’s neck with marks of her teeth, Pippa reclined them both, black and gold swirling around them like a protective canopy. Hecate wriggled her hips in an attempt to remove her forgotten dress, and as Pippa moved to help her, they both breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Sitting straight once again, Pippa surveyed the woman beneath her. Lips and neck red from attention, eyes swimming with lust, soft curves begging to be caressed by hand and mouth alike. Hecate often commented on her beauty, but, in Pippa’s eyes, there was no sight more gorgeous and erotic than the one right before her. Hecate was picturesque, but it was a work of art only Pippa would see.

Fingering the lace edge of Hecate’s basque, and the snap of her suspenders, Pippa aired her thoughts aloud. “Why must you insist on wearing such things?”

Hecate’s arms rose to cover herself and Pippa knew she’d made a mistake. “You don’t like them?”

“No, darling, no...” Pippa caught Hecate’s wrists and brought her hands to her chest, holding them to where her heart beat thunderously. “I do like them... in fact... I-I like them too much...”

Hecate sputtered unbelievingly.

"Knowing you wear such things when on the surface you look so proper and prim. It makes me... I feel...” Pippa took the hands she held and brought them to here centre. Wetness had pooled there, all because of Hecate, all because of beautiful pale skin flushed pink. “Like this... you make me feel like this...”

Hecate curled her fingers slightly, attempting to invade the warmth of Pippa. “No, Hiccup, not yet...”

Hecate’s basque was unhooked by deft fingers, Pippa’s mouth watered as it was removed. Nipples like glazed cherries stood hard against the backdrop of smooth cream. It was torturous, not to touch there and then.

Removing the suspender belt and taking hold of the top of a stocking, Pippa kissed down the inside of Hecate’s leg. The other stocking received the same treatment, and then the only thing left on Hecate’s body was the lace covering her centre, and the watch on a chain that lay between her breasts. 

Above Hecate's head, a rope of silver tinsel had been wrapped around the oak of the headboard. It stood out against the darkness of the wood, just as Hecate's skin was illuminated next to the darkness of the sheets. Pippa took the end of the strand and slowly pulled it free. Stroking it down Hecate's arm - leaving gooseflesh in its wake - Pippa asked; "can I tie your hands... with this?”

Hecate’s pulse increased, her heart could be seen thrumming against her chest. Pippa felt her own do the same, she felt the throbbing between her legs.

Release could have come instantaneously for Pippa when her lover licked her lips, and in a strangled groan, whispered; "please..."

Pippa took the rope around Hecate’s wrists thrice, before tying a knot - not too tight, but not too slack. The other end was returned from whence it came, the oak of the headboard.

With a roll of muscles, Hecate gave an experimental tug. The tinsel was flimsy enough that if Hecate really wanted to, she could break free, but if not, then Pippa hoped it would hold fast. 

There was no fear clouding the deep-brown of Hecate’s eyes, they trusted one another implicitly, and this was not their first foray into the risqué...

“How do we feel, my darling, Hiccup?” Pippa’s touch had settled on Hecate’s abdomen, just below her breasts. Hecate’s body was taught and firm and never failed to respond to Pippa’s ministrations.

“Good...” Hecate moaned in reply. “So good!”

“You’re so good for me, darling, you’re such a good girl.” Pippa’s hands moved upward, finally grasping the weight of luscious breasts. Whether it was that, or her words, that had Hecate breathing her name and rising off of the bed, Pippa did not know. But she was certain she wanted Hecate to do that again.

When their lips met, Hecate held fast, trying to trap Pippa there, but Pippa wanted more. She licked a path to an erect nipple, taking it into her mouth with a hunger that only Hecate could satisfy.

The swirling of a tongue caused Hecate to cry out and arch her back closer to Pippa's touch. When Pippa removed her mouth altogether and looked up at her through thick lashes, a wicked smile gracing her features, Hecate tugged at her restraints, trying to bring Pippa back.

Pippa saw the frustration, the want, the need, and feeling bad for her teasing, she relented. Her mouth returned to Hecate’s breast, her hand coming to find its twin. She bit, kissed and licked, and her fingers pinched, tweaked and rolled. The noises Hecate made were like the strings of a harp, and as such, her lover’s cries were music to Pippa’s ears.

Both of their hips had begun an uncontrollable dance, rocking and grinding into one another in search of something. Pippa knew neither of them wished to wait any longer, and so, she slid down the length of Hecate, settling between her thighs. It was only a small embarrassment to see the evidence of her own arousal painted low on Hecate’s stomach, but when she saw Hecate register it, all embarrassment flew out the window. Hecate bit her lip, hard enough to leave a mark, and whimpered in desire.

Returning her focus to Hecate’s pleasure, Pippa placed a chaste kiss to the wet patch that had dampened the lace between Hecate’s legs. Hooking the material around her fingers, she yanked Hecate’s underwear downward, Hecate herself kicking them off at the first opportunity.

It was a great achievement, to know how far they’d come. No longer was there any embarrassment or shame at seeing each other’s skin bare. They could explore each other freely, and they could learn themselves, fear was never in attendance when Hecate and Pippa made love.

Hecate watched, transfixed, as Pippa made a great show of licking her from entrance to clit. Both of them moaned - Hecate from the sensation, Pippa from the taste. Hecate was sweeter than any cake, more addictive than any wine, and Pippa was a slave to her pleasure. True, it was Hecate who usually took on the submissive role in situations such as these, but Pippa was the one in metaphorical chains. Her desire for Hecate, locked around Pippa always, there was no escape, and if there was, then it would be chased away. Pippa needed Hecate just as she needed air. Bringing Hecate to the brink of pleasure, was a feeling akin to a glass of water after a great drought.

Pippa hollowed her cheeks and drew the little bundle of nerves into her mouth, the tip of her tongue drawing concentric circles. Hecate’s thighs tightened around Pippa’s shoulders, her head thrown back in complete bliss. As much as Pippa loved the feel of Hecate tangling her fingers in her hair and guiding her head with authority, watching Hecate’s biceps bunch with tension, her hands curling into firsts longing to hold something, was equally enjoyable.

“Pippa... Pippa... Pipsqueak! I need... I need...” 

Hecate moaned, her head thrashing side-to-side trying to catch evasive words. Pippa’s heart melted - she would do anything for this woman, anything at all, all she wanted to do was show Hecate how much she loved her. 

“What is it, darling? I’ll do anything you ask, but you have to tell me what you need, can you do that for me, Hiccup?”

“I-I want... I want you...” Hecate stuttered.

“You have me, Hecate. You always have and you always will.” Pippa’s words were nothing but the truth, and perhaps for the first time, a little spark of belief shone in Hecate’s eyes.

"I want you inside of me... I need you inside me... please?"

“Good girl,” Pippa whispered, bringing a finger to trace Hecate’s entrance. “Such a brave girl... my Hecate... my good girl...”

Knuckle by knuckle, inch by inch, Pippa sheathed a single finger inside the warmth of her lover. She waited to receive the signal that Hecate was comfortable and wanted to continue, and then Pippa added another finger.

Hecate gasped at the feeling of fullness, her heart still reeling at the reverence of Pippa’s words.

Returning her mouth to its previous position, Pippa started to thrust her fingers slowly, deeply, increasing in speed and force when Hecate signaled for it.

They could read each other’s bodies like a book, and Pippa knew when Hecate was close, she could feel the tensing of internal muscles, she had to hold her mouth to Hecate more securely, the nub of pleasure, quivering wildly.

It was a crook of fingers that pushed Hecate over. Hitting that special spot inside her lover, Pippa watched, encapsulated, as Hecate crested the wave and rode it out.

Bringing Hecate through it, Pippa collected every last drop of wetness on her tongue, savoring it like ambrosia. 

“Pippa... come here?” Hecate’s voice was gruff and raw, and Pippa tried to soothe her with a kiss, her tongue massaging Hecate’s languidly. Her hands found the sensitive skin of her lover’s chafed wrists, and as Pippa made a move to untie the bindings, Hecate left her lips and whispered; “no.”

“Hiccup?” Pippa questioned in confusion.

“Not... not yet... please...” Hecate was blushing profusely and struggling to get her words out.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Have I hurt you?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, I-I want to... I want to taste you... before you untie me...”

Pippa thought there was nothing that could surprise her at her age, but that definitely did. She didn’t think she’d ever heard something so erotic, and just the mere thought of the prospect Hecate offered, drove another wash of arousal straight to the apex of her thighs.

“Are you sure?” Never did Pippa want Hecate to feel pressured into anything, every touch they shared had to be consensual - she didn’t want Hecate to touch her out of some reciprocal obligation she may have felt.

“Yes, I’m sure... please Pippa... I want to taste you. Now.”

Hecate's words were assertive, and Pippa trembled as she placed her knees either side of Hecate's head. A kiss was placed on the highest point of her thigh before Hecate whispered; "come closer..."

As soon as Pippa was close enough, Hecate latched onto her flesh quickly, sucking hard - the flat of her tongue rubbing the nub of pleasure that had her shaking. Pippa knew it wouldn’t be long ‘til she was coming apart at the seams.

Pippa’s hands grasped the headboard, directly beside the rope of tinsel that held Hecate’s hands. 

Hecate tilted her head in such a way, the whole of Pippa’s centre was stimulated. Pippa couldn’t control the grinding of her hips, she felt primal - rutting against Hecate’s mouth in such a fashion. Hecate’s moan reverberated throughout Pippa’s being, and it was that vibration, directly atop her over sensitive flesh, that started Pippa’s climax. All of her nerve endings were set aflame, for a moment Pippa could have believed her soul had left her body. 

“Hecate. Hecate. Hecate.” Hecate’s name was a mantra on her lips until the last of the aftershocks had disappeared.

It took all of Pippa’s strength to prevent herself from collapsing on top of Hecate, just managing to shimmy back enough to, once again, straddle her lover’s waist.

When she’d finally come back to herself, Pippa lifted her head to glance at Hecate, she hadn’t been prepared to see the woman she loved looking utterly debauched. Wetness trickled down her chin, a Cheshire Cat grin indicating her smugness. 

“Hello...” Hecate greeted.

“Hi...” It was Hecate’s raised brow that reminded Pippa her lover remained tied to the headboard. She untied the tinsel with an apologetic chuckle, lightly soothing the redness left behind.

They tangled together under the covers, as they did every evening when they were together, kissing softly, whispering sweet nothings into the night.

“Perhaps decorations mightn’t be so bad after all...”

“Oh,” Pippa laughed, “and why is that?”

“Well, apart from the obvious, variances in the use of tinsel, the baubles on the tree - they’re pink... Even when you’re not here, I’ll always have a little part of you...”

Words needn’t be spoken; the lock of their eyes was enough. For Pippa and Hecate, love was in abundance and this season of Yule would be their first of many happy celebrations together, just as they always should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my head for the past few days and finally, I got round to writing it down today. I'm probably going to make the next few Winter Fluff prompts a little shorter, as I want to focus on my entry to the HicsqueakYuletideChallenge - which is turning out super long. So in order to make up for that, I decide to hit you with a few thousand words of smut, I do hope you don't mind.
> 
> Totally need to get myself a black cat though, I'd like to see the addition of Morgana in the upcoming season of TWW. I can 100% picture Raquel as Miss Hardbroom, talking to this cat about her feelings of exasperation, and all of those repressed longings for attractive women... Perhaps I need help?
> 
> Anyway, I love to hear your thoughts and you can also find me on;
> 
> Tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
